More than a memory
by elven-emma
Summary: On Vash's fake Birthday he gets two very unexpected surprises. The second of which, Vash isn't so sure he's happy about, although deep down, he's glad really.
1. Return of an old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but I do own Vash and Wolfwood, they're both mine! All mine!

More than a Memory

He sat on the bench, filling his face with doughnuts, his favourite food. A man walked past him and noticed his face. 'Hey, you're Vash the stampede aren't you?'

'Why yes I am but would you mind not calling me the stampede, that's something I'm not.' The man pulled a strange face at Vash, not sure at what to think. 'Thank you kind sir!' He then went back to his extra large bad of doughnuts.

'You'll be as round as a doughnut someday if you don't stop eating them.' The menacing insurance girl stood over him.

'Aw you take the fun out of it.' Meryl folded her arms in a scolding manner but turned around when she heard Milly.

'Heeyyy!' The larger of the two insurance girls almost stopped too late as she ran towards them. 'Hey Mr Vash look what we got you! Happy Birthday!'

Meryl put an arm behind her head in a slightly embarrassed way. 'Heh, yeah we bought you a birthday present.'

'But,' began Vash, 'I don't even know when my birthday is.'

'You don't? That's so sad,' said Milly

'Isn't it? I try so hard to remember,' Vash tried to get sympathy from Milly but his little speech was cut short by Meryl who hit him on the head. 'Hey is that the way to treat a hero! Wait a minute, where are my doughnuts?' He looked at Milly who was taking the last bite of the final doughnut. 'Noooo, Milly you ate my last one!' Meryl once again hit him, tired of his moaning. 'Ow!'

'It's a shame you don't know when your birthday is.'

'Which is why,' explained Meryl, 'we decided to give you a date on which you may celebrate your birthday.'

'Hehe, oh Meryl you sound so formal.'

Excitement crossed over Vash as he grabbed his gift and cried out in joy. He opened the box to find a coat inside. A coat identical the old one he had abandoned, except this one was a very dark blue. 'Thanks this is great. But don't you think...' Vash soon stopped his criticism when he saw the happy look on Milly's face, 'err... I mean it's great thanks!'

'Well now that's done, we're going shopping.' Said Meryl.

'What again?'

'Well we need to shop for ourselves you know.'

'Bye Mr Vash!' Meryl and Milly turned away and walked towards the nearest shop. Vash hoped they remember to go food shopping too. He decided to go back to the house they were staying at.

A widow used to stay there but had left to live with her daughter in another town and had asked Vash and the insurance girls to look after her house and in return they could stay as long as they liked.

Vash began to sing to himself as he stood outside looking at the night sky. 'So... On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from...' Vash stopped when a chill wind blew past him, however he soon realised that the wind didn't move the sand on the ground, and didn't actually seem to move. It wasn't a wind, but whatever it was made Vash feel cold. As if he had been plunged in to a cold bath. Vash took his new coat from its box and put it on. He thought he had left some of it behind and jumped to discover it was just a black cat trying to sleep in his coat.

The mysterious chill came again but this time it came with a loud voice. 'Hello there! Happy Birthday.' Vash turned to see a familiar man, dressed in a black suit with black hair and stubble to match.

'Gaaahhhh!!!!!! Wolfwood! A ghost! AAAHHHHHH.' Wolfwood placed his hands on his ears to dampen the sound.

'Will you please stop shouting and screaming? You're giving me a headache.'

'Sorry. So what...who?' Vash didn't quite know how to begin.

Wolfwood gave a small laugh. 'You were right first time my friend. I am Wolfwood you're old buddy, who helped you on so many occasions.'

'You mean like when you signed me up for the quick draw contest?'

'And,' he continued, 'I am indeed a ghost.'

'Well I would like to test this theory.' Said Vash. He pulled his arm back and attempted to hit Wolfwood in the arm but failed as his fist went straight through and the chill went up Vash's arm. 'Eurgh. Will you stop giving me the shivers?'

'I can't help it.'

'So why are you here then?'

'I'm not too sure myself but I know one thing. My memories stayed with you and now my soul has come to join them.' Vash's eyes began to water at hearing something so sentimental. 'Now, lets go freak people out.'

'What kind of priest are you?!'

........................

AN: please review, especially if you liked it. Now on to chapter 2!


	2. Food and Drink

Disclaimer: After getting a beating from the owners of trigun I have to apologise and say that I do not own Vash or Wolfwood... (although I do)

ElvenEmma: Usually I would start an author's note but for my first chapter I was so eager to do it that I forgot and then suddenly remembered again put decided to just do a disclaimer, anyway I'm dragging on so thanks to Ghost and Saraki who reviewed this fic. For anyone else please read and review. Now on with the show!

More than a memory: Food and Drink

By ElvenEmma

...............

Vash sat opposite Wolfwood and ate his spaghetti bolognaise. He slurped it in to his mouth quickly. Wolfwood looked on longingly as Vash finished the last bite. 'You know eating in front of me is like drinking in front of a drunk who's trying to quit.' Vash then took out a bottle of Wolfwood's favourite alcoholic beverage. 'But at least a drunk can choose to start drinking again.' Vash continued to empty the bottle down his neck. 'Will you put that away please?' shouted Wolfwood. This made Vash drop the bottle and bits of glass went everywhere.

'Well at least I finished it first!' said Vash cheerfully. Wolfwood merely scowled at this remark. 'There's something I wanted to ask you. How come you can walk through walls but you haven't fallen through your chair?' pondered Vash.

'That's because objects are easy to touch, I could fall through this chair and even through the floor but I'd rather not. People, however are harder to touch, I still haven't managed it.' Wolfwood's eyes stopped looking at Vash and their gaze moved to a familiar cross in the corner. It was wrapped in a white cloth which was held in place by a number of buckles and belts. Wolfwood had always said it was heavy because it was so full of mercy, but Vash had found out long ago that it was actually full of not so much mercy, but more... guns. The cross itself was one huge gun, with smaller ones attached. 'Hey you brought my cross! I hope it helped you against Knives.' This suddenly reminded Vash of the voice he had heard in his last fight.

'Hey wait a minute. You helped me didn't you? You were there!'

'Yup, quite frankly you needed my help, especially since you were too stupid to reach for the giant gun that was right next to you.'

'Hey!'

'Anyway who gave you permission to take my cross?'

'Oh, that was Milly; she said you would be honoured.' An image of Milly appeared in Wolfwood's mind. He had missed her, and Meryl too. 'Milly cried a lot when you... left.'

'You can say died you know, you don't have to mourn for me anymore I am here after all.'

'So are you going to see her?' Wolfwood had thought about this and had wondered what her reaction would be. Milly was a strange girl and he was worried in case she became scared of him.

'I don't know...' came Wolfwood's quiet answer.

'What?! You have to go and see her, she cried for days after you died and the least you could do is go and see her. What kind of priest are you?'

........

AN: ok I know it's really short, it was going to be longer but I'm going to do the next bit in another chapter. I'm trying to finish this before lunch time (I'm at school) and I wouldn't be able to take it home so I have to do it now. Anyways the next chapter is coming really soon.


End file.
